rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mary Sue Test/@comment-26845418-20150802213601
I just saw this so I thought I'd give it a go for my character Miles Mathias. Race: Miles is... oh hell... here come a lot of points. Not arguing with the test, but does a character who's 1/32 Icyene need +5 points? He's not getting much out of that blood if anything. Still taking all the points into consideration for this test: +10. Five points for being 1/32 Icyene, 2 points for being 1/8 Elf, and another 3 points for each race he is a crossbreed of (Human, Elf, and Icyene). Personality: No points here! +0! He has a healthy dose of mood swings and reacts differently depending on who's around! Physical Attributes and Appearance: Not much here. Miles is part human and is over 6' tall. He does his daily exercises and fit, but nothing beyond expectations. Add another point. +1! Combat: Miles isn't much of a combatant. He'd probably run away. None of these traits really fit Miles so... +0! Magic: Considering Miles is a student at the Wizard's tower, he's bound to learn more magic, so I expect this number only to increase. Common spellbook: 1 point for elemental magic, 1 point for binding magic, 1 point for telekinesis & teleportation. Lunar spellbook: 1 point for healing, 1 point for telepathy and other mind magic. A modest five points, but that's likely subject to change. +5! Skills/Knowledge: He's a hard worker, but I wouldn't say he learns things too quickly. He knows two languages, Fremennik being his first- one point. He knows how to read and write common- one point. +2! Religion: Yeah... no... he's just godless. +0! History: Two points for missing parents. +2 Current Status: His magic rings are pretty unusual. +1 Your character and you: I'll just say this at the start +0! I don't really fantasize about this stuff, it's fun to think about, but would I wish to be any of this? Not really. Miles is a guy with average looks. Lifestyle... nah, I hate school- he loves it. I generally like criticism, unless the critic is a being a jerk about it. The character isn't much of a combat type, so he's inclined to avoid them, but I'm fine with psychological damage. "Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words leave psychological wounds that never heal!" He's a new character, so he has to start with something, I don't intend to make it a habit. Third person is great! Zip here. De-sueifiers: As I've said, he's not much of a combat oriented character outside of spars, so he'd let opponents live as a rule. Minus two points. As this is both a plus and a minus, I'm going to half the points deducted. He's unable to live a normal life because he's OCD. This is both bane and boon. Miles becomes so focused on his research that at times he does not notice all that is going on around him, but it allows him to make great progress. Minus one. In total the De-suifiers remove three points. '-3'! Total: Without the de-suifiers, Miles gets 20pts, with them, he gets 17pts. Both place him in the good category. Decent for a new character, if I do say so myself!